


A trip to remember

by Classically_Malicious, SpiffyMolotovMouse



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:10:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5929630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Classically_Malicious/pseuds/Classically_Malicious, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiffyMolotovMouse/pseuds/SpiffyMolotovMouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vera is sabotaged, Joan has to figure what is it she's going to do and Channing gets suspicious as to what's going on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[I'd like to give a little credit to my beautiful wife...the Joan to my Vera <3 who has role-played this story out with me in which gave me some of the ideas to add onto what I have so far. <3]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Vera Bennett was sitting down in the lunch room getting lost in thought as she nursed her tea that sat on the left side of her arm, her face downward focusing on some paper work. Things had been very hectic as of late, everyone getting out of control and the recent demise of Vera's mother Rita. Which was morphing her into the person she had always meant to be in a slow fade. The deputy wasn't the same as she was before, she took a leave of absence after she endured an accident from the prisoners which was actually meant for Matthew Fletcher, causing her to slip and fall with Vinegar spread throughout the floor that now labeled her as “Vinegar tits”. It was a cruel thing to do, and something Miss Bennett wouldn't be able to get over much but, disregarded it the best she could. Because Joan Ferguson was accurate: when the prisoners smell weakness, they go for it. Not to mention the problem she was basically forced to bare in regards to Mr. Fletcher sleeping with Will Jackson's late wife aka ex Governor, Meg Jackson. 

Mr. Jackson had walked into the lunch room going to his locker, silently. 

Vera looked up slightly and then back down, not wanting to make eye contact or speak if she could avoid it. Jackson hadn't been happy with her and in a way she understood but wished that it could be realized at what a position she had been put in. Bennett got up to use the ladies room for a short moment. 

While she was away, Mr. Jackson had this look in his eye, and checked his surroundings oddly. He quickly went over to where Vera sat, and then stuck something into her drink quickly mixing it right before Vera made her way back in. He stormed off rather oddly that even made Vera question. 

Shaking her head at the thought, Vera sat down and looked up at the clock which stated it was five minutes before break was over so she downed her tea quickly and headed off to Governor Ferguson's office. On her way there, her head started to feel slightly fuzzy. It was odd, but Vera shrugged it off assuming it was just her body reacting to how fast she drank that tea down. While entering The Governors office all of a sudden everything around her morphed into a trance like state causing her to feel rather, well nothing. Vera felt as if she was a cloud and had no feelings. 

“Oh, Vera.” Governor Ferguson stated with a small grin as Vera stood there slowly walking, oddly at that and stood in front of Joan now.

Joan raised a brow “Uh, Vera?” She questioned. 

Vera didn't say anything still. Everything turned a different like color and all of a sudden, red hot chili peppers began to form on Joan's eyebrows laughing wickedly and making noises. Okay, she had to be in a dream. So she thought to herself anyway. Vera did tend to have odd dreams as it was, and a lot of them involving, Joan.

Joan huffed crossing her arms wondering if something had occurred that she wasn't aware of. “VERA!” she snapped, but still nothing.

Those peppers forming on Joan's eyebrows began to slightly move and Vera began to laugh, cupping her mouth in the process. 

This caused Ferguson to get a tad angry and wonder what exactly was going on. She slightly huffed and rose to her seat walking around the desk leaning against it in front of Vera. “Vera! Vera!” She said loudly, snapping her fingers in front of the small deputies face. 

Vera giggled more and then went wide eyed as the peppers she was seeing, began to look as though they were going downward. Her small hand began to rise over towards Joan, to take them off right away for her safety. Literately believing this was all real. 

Joan scrunched her face in confusion and smacked Vera's hand away “Miss Bennett! What on earth are you doing!” she demanded at once. 

Vera whined a little and stared “I was trying to get them off of you! Can't you feel them?” She asked, sincerely at that. This had to be a dream, the small deputy thought. There was no away around it. How was she to figure, Mr. Jackson had spiked her drink with an obvious hallucinogenic.

Joan kinked a brow and then, touched her own face a little quickly “wh—what? Whats on my face?” she asked and then looked around her before turning her head back slowly, glaring at her deputy “Vera BENNETT! Are you HIGH!?!?” Joan asked very angrily now crossing her arms, nostrils flaring.

Vera stood there a moment and then, busted out into laughter “Oh Joan! You are so silly! O' course I'm not! I'm just trying to get those chili peppers off your eyebrows for crying out loud, sheeesh” she responded which left Joan jaw dropped. Vera then began to see the apparent red peppers laughing evilly and pumping pepper juice into Joan's hair, causing Bennett to giggle even more wickedly. 

Joan was not amused but now, she was actually concerned and in wonder. “Oh heavens...” Joan mumbled to herself, slowly piecing together what exactly was going on here. 

Vera had a huge smile on her face and began to prance around the room and then, went towatds Joan's personal bathroom humming before slamming right into the door “Owwwww....” Vera moaned and then went to grab the doorknob to gain access. 

Joan couldn't help but to smirk at this, but then regained her seriousness and strutted over to her deputy. “Vera, stop!” she protested before the deputy flung the door open with wide arms in a sign of accomplishment. Joan shook her head and groaned knowing this was going to be one hell of a situation. And why the situation was happening to begin with. Vera was never one to do drugs, so she knew, and even if she did, Joan had faith knowing Vera would never go and do anything like that during work. She was well aware of how important this job was to her precious little deputy. 

Vera went into the bathroom and laughed childishly “Oh my goodness!“ the brunette squealed causing Joan to jump in utter startle not expecting it. 

Joan shook her head with a sigh “Oh god, Vera...what am I gonna do with you.” she said in a pained voice yet, smirked again looking at how ridiculous Vera was acting and looking. 

Vera turned around looking at Joan and gasped “Oh my goodness. Joan...you...you're a tree!” she exclaimed with horror written all over her face before realizing she was in a 'dream', to her knowledge anyway. And then, began to snicker harshly. All of a sudden from Vera's point of seeing, Joan formed into a gorilla which caused her to gain scared whether it a dream or not “AHH!” she screamed. 

Joan jumped once again ”BLOODY HELL!” she yelled “WHAT! What is it!?” Ferguson demanded. 

Vera regained herself to not feel so afraid since after all, it was only a 'DREAM' and the snickering continued before she slightly trembled. “Y—you....you're a gorilla now...I don't like it” she said shaking her head before Joan went back to being Joan, and Vera smiled daydream like at her “ah you are dream Joan again, YAY!” she squeaked, with a flicker of happiness in her eye.

Joan's eyes narrowed and she shook her head “Oh god...” she said pained and put a hand to her forehead. Then it dawned on her 'dream Joan'. The Governor began to question in her head. Vera had dreams about her? That was now definitely peeking her interest causing her to form a wicked grin at the thought, before all of a sudden a knock at the door was made causing Joan to jump “SHIT” she said and then grabbed Vera closely “Vera, uh--uh--we are going to play a game alright? You are to STAY in here, and not come out no matter what, hm?” Joan instructed as Vera began to look like a lost puppy. “And if you touch that doorknob, your hand will melt off so do not touch. Alright?” Joan said right away before shutting the door and leaving to get to whomever was knocking and hope to god this wasn't going to be found out. 

Vera shrugged and whimpered before she left, not liking this. “This is MY dream though.” Vera stated with a huff, but then got distracted by her body beginning to sweat feeling very hot. She roamed in the bathroom, turning the sink on and then went to the shower curtain to open it while trying to take her bun down before, THUD! She fell into the shower, curtain halfway over her face, Vera's hair a complete mess. 

Joan answered her door and it was Channing, great. “Mr. Channing what can I do for you today?” Joan asked in her best sophisticated voice and face. 

Channing walked in without even being offered, looking around bright eyed “Hi there Joan, Just checking in to see how Mr. Fletcher was holding up after the whole ordeal with he and Mr.Jackson” he said in wonder. Then all of a sudden humming began.

It was Vera in the bathroom humming that turned into singing. “I'm in a bathroooooom! Lalala! And I'm singing! I'm in t-t-the bathroooooom! Annnnnd I”M SIIIIIIIINGING! Lalalalala! I'm stuck in the shower and cannot move, lalalala! Joan is still so pretty in my dreaaaaams even though she threatened if my hand touch the doorknooooob it would burn off lalala!!” Vera sang in the distance.

Channing cleared his throat and pointed towards the bathroom with his thumb looking confused “Uh Joan, do you hear that?” he asked, squinting his eyes, looking rather confused. 

A very nervous Joan quickly stood in front of Channing and smiled the best she could “Hmm no, I don't actually” she replied using a fake laugh. This was going to really screw up Joan's reputation if this was found out, that was for sure. So, Miss Ferguson had to do whatever she could in order to make Channing get the hell out so she could figure how exactly she was going to care for Vera, and in the same process, not have nobody know about this. She slightly grinned hearing Vera in the distance though. Her deputy thought she was pretty? First, she had apparent dreams of her and now she seems to think Joan is-- so pretty? This was something else, that was for sure but, Joan had to remove that grin and keep her serious and mean attitude on. 

Channing chuckled a little, protesting against the fact that no noise or music was on somewhere located in Joan's office. “Hmm, no I think I hear music or something....it...” He paused a moment looking as though he may of found an answer to his question, causing Joan to slightly groan to herself before he continued “Well hey, you know it happens to sound kind of like Miss Bennett, don't it?” He questioned and began to smirk.  
Joan sucked in a deep breath feeling overwhelmed with this situation on how exactly she was going to fix it, and have nobody know of it. “Oh...THAT! HA funny you say that, I have a small radio in there with soft tunes. I find it rather uhh--- calming.” She said quickly trying to pull this utter lie off and then continued to throw Channing off “I'll be sure to let Miss Bennett know that you thought it was her singing, I'm sure she'd be flattered Mr. Channing”Joan added slightly kinking a brow with a nod before the singing continued causing her to mumble a groan under her breath, completely stressed.

Vera was a mess in the bathroom and for whatever reason something compelled her to sing, hum and act completely ridiculous but, it was from whatever she was laced with. More than likely acid. “I want outta this shower! LALALA! Oh yes I do!! hmmmm hmmm hmmm!” Vera continued to sing. 

Channing squinted his eyes a little more turning his head before Joan slightly walked to the side of him. 

“Well, you know what I actually have a phone meeting. I completely forgot! We can speak on behalf of Mr. Fletcher and Mr. Jackson right away and I'll let you know how everything is and has been planning out alright?” Joan said calmly as she forcefully but not showing it, instructed him to move towards the door. 

Channing tilted his head a little and began to itch the inside of his ear when the singing continued “How come you have a radio in the bathroom when you work in....here?” He questioned looking over in the direction of the bathroom once more. 

Joan cleared her throat and basically shoved him out the door but gracefully “So sorry! Must uh get to that meeting Mr. Channing! Surely you understand there is no time for small talk right now. Get back to you later” She said closing the door right away behind her, leaning her back against it and letting out a drawn sigh. 

Channing was a couple inches away from the door and turned his head “huh...” he mumbled and began to take his leave “Crazy ass women.” He said to himself before vanishing into his own office finally giving Joan room to breath and get her mess in check. 

Vera continued to sing before Joan flung the door wide open causing the small deputy to gasp and go wide eyed, her singing stopping. “JOOOOAN!!!” She squeaked with a bright smile upon her face, trying to pull herself up from the tub in the shower. 

Joan was breathing rather fast and couldn't help but to smirk looking at Vera. She was to precious to her, even though Joan would never ever admit such a thing. And despite this mess, Vera looked beautiful and in a way, it made Joan feel rather warm inside at the things Vera was saying and how she apparently has dreams of her. Ferguson had to shake it off though, this was obvious a trip from being high of some sort so it was probably nothing. “Vera, Vera, Vera...” Joan said sighing as she sat onto the toilet seat running a hand down her own face trying to figure out what was going to happen and not to mention, waning to find out who and the hell did this to her Vera. Her precious deputy she was still continuing to mold into her own prodigy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things just continue to get tense but, a few secrets slowly reveal.

Vera finally managed to get herself out from the shower tub and then hopped onto her feat giggling “HI JOAN!” She squeaked and ran over to Joan who was sitting over on the toilet seat, wrapping her arms into a really big sloppy, yet tender hug. 

Joan tensed up and was ready to push Vera forward before she endured this hug her deputy had given her, actually not minding it causing her own mind to wonder as to why. Her hands gently lowered to awkwardly pat gently onto Vera's back before the deputy withdrew herself and strutted to the sink causing Joan to sigh having no words really.

Vera began to fan herself. “Oh gosh, its so bloody hot in here” she whined like a child and then went to the sink that had still been running, splashing water onto her face sighing with relief. 

Joan went wide eyed “Vera, ...don't!” she spoke a bit louder before her lips trembled nervously as Vera gave big puppy dog eyes. 

“But, I'm hoooooot” Vera complained and then stomped her foot in stress. She began to roll her skirt up as much as she could, going all the way above her knee caps but, came to a halt as it was too firm to go any higher. 

Joan's eyes went wide, staring before she blinked snapping herself out of the trance she began to go in due to Vera hiking her skirt up. Oh my god, she liked watching it! Joan yelled at herself within her mind and then covered her face to be modest, knowing if she tried to stop Vera, it wouldn't work so she was going to try and wait out this high the best she could before being called for. 

Vera groaned when the skirt wouldn't go any higher “OHH--H--H CRUD!” she whined loudly almost sounding like she was about to cry, scrunching her face in the most horrific expression as if she had cut her finger off. A big sigh escaped as she then took the right side of her work shirt after throwing her jacket to the side, which hit Joan in the face causing the older woman to shriek in shock. 

“VERAAA BENNETT!” She yelled standing to her feet quickly before she realized, she had to remain calm and went back down, and especially when Vera looked up giving that darn puppy dog look with those doe eyes Joan secretly enjoyed so much. 

Jumping from Joan's sudden yell causing the deputy to flinch and squeak she began to giggle shaking her head “Oh Joan, you need to calm down! Dream Joan is never this tense!!” Vera demanded as she proceeded to roll her work shirt up on the side, tucking it into a loop as the other side hung down to where Vera was now showing half her stomach and almost an inch of her black laced bra. 

Joan gulped and huffed slightly at Vera's remark but, remained calm because if she were to proceed to play this little ordeal out, she had to try and figure out just how dream Joan was or else if her deputy figured out what was really going on, Ferguson was sure it would begin a world war 3 of panic and a shit storm. Joan cleared her throat, trying so hard to keep her composure and especially at the sight of Vera's half shown stomach. This wasn't like The Governor, why was she somewhat enduring a type of enjoyment from seeing Vera in such ways? Joan thought. “Okay Vera, you're right. I'm sorry, my dear.” Joan replied calmly even though she wanted to rip her own hair out from frustration. 

Vera laughed and became very much giddy at this “YAY!” she squeaked “Dream Joan is finally being dream Joan...erm well sorta I guess!” she spat child like and then hovered over the sink, staring at the tooth brushes. “Dream Joan usually loves me by now guys, I'm not sure what It is I'm to do” She said in a sort of sad tone, actually seeing the toothbrushes with faces and speaking back to her. 

Joan kinked a brow as her head slightly moved back in a bit of shock. So now, in Vera's apparent dreams, Joan also ends up loving her at some point? Oh this was peeking her interest far beyond. She actually, felt a little warm which was not acceptable and The Governor HAD to strike them away at once. 

All of a sudden a shriek peered the bathroom “OH MY GOD!” screamed Vera. 

Joan jumped like she had just been hit “BLOODY HELL!” She yelled, then groaned. “Damnit Vera, you're going to give me a heart attack” the older woman stated a bit grumpy holding her chest before standing to her feet to figure a way to shut Vera up so she could come down as quick as possible. 

Vera was laughing as the sink water poured stating “It's purple!!! The water is bloody purple, I—I can't believe this!” she said with a squeak. 

Joan sighed to herself and couldn't help but to slightly chuckle at this, god was Vera precious to her and she kept forbidding those emotions to stay. Besides, its not like this was really Vera anyways. Joan thought. 

Vera turned around instantly as Joan stood up with a huge smile on her face and pranced around her, hair a mess, attire a mess, a mess in general in the most hilarious way really. “HI!” she said loudly with an extreme amount of happiness before she went in, grabbing Joans head hard and lunged it forward smacking a big kiss upon her lips and then threw her head back after the small deputy was done giving such a big smooch. 

Joan, caught off guard was about to protest and push Vera away but, suddenly realized that she actually liked this kiss Vera was currently placing on her and rather harshly at that. Joan got certain tingles upon her body she wasn't used to, and then when the kiss broke, she almost wanted to dive in for another but she couldn't, wouldn't. 

Vera giggled and sighed refreshed “Ah that's betta!” she stated before turning around on her heels eyeing the shower and did a loud gasp. “oh...OH MY GOODNESS!” she said loudly cupping her mouth. 

Joan's eyes went wide. “Wh...what?? what is it?!” she said quickly, wondering what and the hell was going on now. 

Vera began to just laugh and shake her head “There is fairies! They're beautiful Awe!” she said heading towards the shower before falling right into it, AGAIN. “Owww” she said but replaced her whining with giggles from the fairies she was seeing, and her only seeing them. 

Joan put a palm to her head and sighed not knowing what to do. “Oh Vera...” she said in a mumble.

Vera then groaned and almost sounded like she was about to tear. “Oh no!! Where are they!?” she asked frantically. “They're gone!” she said, beginning to go through the shower curtain to find them.

Joan hurried up over to the shower and sat on the edge of the tub of it and tried to touch Vera gently “Vera, calm down. Um...they are asleep, yes. You see Vera, when fairies sleep, they uh...disappear is all, don't be upset” she said in a soothing voice, the best she could anyway. 

Vera looked up intensely as she listened to Joan about the fairies and scrunched her face in confusion. “That's silly” she said with a giggle and yawned, stretching her arms out looking like a helpless child.

Joan continued to sit there, not being able to help the small smile form on her lips watching Vera, taking her in, admiring her even during such a ridiculous time. 

Vera then sat up “Okay time to get out!” she demanded in a squeaky voice trying to hover over the shower tub. Right before Joan went to go and grab to help her out, Vera went flipping forward and landed right on the ground. Small snoring was now happening because the deputy had just indeed, knocked herself out by that fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think. Honest. Do you want to see what else happens after this? I can assure, there's more to this story. Because it's already been written between I and my wife. x]  
> Kudos and comments are much loved <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joan goes out of her way to be a helpful hand to her deputy. Vera comes back to reality eventually and is not only unpleased of her actions, but confused and embarrassed, especially when Joan shows proof that it was all real and not just an insane dream. Minor feelings come out, that are difficult to comprehend in the process as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think.   
> Kudos and comments loved <3  
> Be honest, be ruthless.   
> Do you want another chapter and see how this continues to play?

Joan just about jumped up to catch Vera when this had happened but, she was too late and then it dawned on her that perhaps this was for the best. For now. The older woman sighed and wiped a hand down her own face shaking her head wondering what to do. She went ahead and canceled meetings, since she had the authority to do so and made sure she was not to be bothered for the rest of her shift that was to be over in the next few hours anyhow. Roaming around her office she went back in the bathroom after about 30 minutes and sat next to a very passed out Vera. “Oh Vera...' Joan whispered softly under her breath and couldn't help but to take in how adorable and beautiful Miss Bennett looked laying on the floor despite the circumstances as to why she was there. So, she applied herself against the wall of the bathroom and awaited her to wake up and get back to the real world but first, she had to do something as she rose to her feet quickly. 

After a few minutes of exiting the bathroom to grab one of her various cell phones inside her locker she entered back inside the bathroom where Vera still softly snored. Legs spread around, hair an utter mess, blouse messed up and wet, skirt hiked up to the highest and just a mess, end of story. Joan began snapping photo's of this, just so she'd have proof of Vera being this way. Knowing her deputy, she would be very lost and maybe almost think she was being had by the Governor, so taking these photographs was a necessity. Joan couldn't help but to giggle softly under her breath as she took the photo's in every angle she possible could, cupping her own mouth to suppress her chuckles so she wouldn't wake Vera Bennett up. She was done finally and sighed letting out a last chuckle before shutting the bathroom door, walking to her precious deputy and slid down the wall sitting in front of her, watching her, actually admiring her, smiling softly and didn't even know why so right away she stopped. 

An hour went by and all of a sudden Vera shot up wide eyed looking around a hot mess with a groan escaping her lips “Wha—Wha” she said groggy like, obviously still high and in some sort of trance.

Joan sitting against the wall was slowly nodding but jerked with a gasp of her own at Vera's sudden sit up and speaking. “Vera, you're in a dream remember? Make yourself sleep and then you will wake up for real, okay?” Joan said with the best fake smile she could put on. 

Vera huffed softly “fi—fine” she said and then, crawled over and crawled all the way on-top of Joan Ferguson causing the larger woman to accidentally slide more down from the pressure and gasp.

Joan was about to protest but, knew it would only make Vera freak out knowing she was truly awake and quite honestly deep down, she didn't mind this. Joan took in a deep nervous breath and just patted the back of Vera's neck softly before the deputy looked up.

“Love youuu” she said with squnity eyes, almost child like that caused Ferguson's jaw to drop. 

Vera wrapped her arms all the way around Joan's body and giggled softly to herself trying to actually nuzzle herself into Joan and for whatever reason looked down at Joan's plump breasts, bigger than she had thought and became a bit irritated “what are these!” she groaned out in frustration, then grabbed one and tried pushing it aside with the other forcefully, her hands groping Joans breasts fully, actually thinking they were some type of objects in the way.

Joan gulped, and hissed a little slapping Vera's hand “ouch that hurts! My dear, just go to sleep alright!” she demanded sternly yet, in a soft voice. Deep down, Joan couldn't help the fact that even though Vera thought her big breasts to be some type of foreign objects, she slightly enjoyed her touch upon them, groping, squeezing, pushing them despite the fact it hurt. It hurt good. God, why was she feeling this? Joan pondered and right away dismissed such inappropriate thoughts about her deputy let alone a person in general! 

A few hours passed by and then the deputy began to slowly flicker her eyelids open, squinting to gain better vision and finally opened her eyes fully. She was slightly groggy until she noticed that she was slummed into the arms of Joan Ferguson. She quickly removed herself up and yelled “AHH!!” awaking Joan who was also fast asleep, and obvious had fallen asleep during her time watching over Vera. 

Joan gasped from shock, it took very little to wake her up considering how alert she was of her surroundings 24/7 “BLOODY HELL!” Joan howled and then breathed heavily, curling her lips a bit “Vera Bennett, damn you!” she groaned from being so startled. 

Vera jumped in response getting nervous, she was obviously now off her high. “S—Sorry!” Vera squeaked back and lowered her head with a grown “wh—what the hell am I doing in here Joan? Why was I ontop of you and...” Vera paused, looking down at herself at how her shirt was half way tucked in showing half of her stomach and skirt rolled high as can be “oh my god, why...why am I dressed like this?!” she asked frantically almost beginning to cry, trying to get on her feet but was so sore to do so in that moment. 

Joan groaned in frustration but then slightly smirked at Vera's reaction at how she looked. Joan couldn't help but to enjoy seeing her skirt hiked so high up, almost seeing her inner thighs, half of her thin fit stomach, some cleavage. She bit her lip slightly before shaking her head to get out of this highly inappropriate trance she was beginning to fall in hearing her fathers words yelling at her. 'Emotions leads to weakness!'. “Vera, would you mind calming yourself and lowering your voice. It is highly loud and you will attract attention at some point. You were spiked with something obviously, unless you decided to go ahead and do some type of drug while performing your work duties today hm? Which I firmly believe you would not do, so therefore I've come to the conclusion someone has in fact, tried and almost sabotaged you. “ Joan explained in a stern, sophisticated voice, getting herself up on her feet and loosening her bun that began to give her a head ache.

Vera slightly whimpered in confusion, not knowing what was going on. “What? I dont understand. That's....that's ludicrous!” she told back firmly disbelieving such things. “I had a horridly insane dream though, so tell me the truth as to why I am in here” Vera demanded in a soft confused voice, finally getting to her feet groaning and hovering over the sink.

Joan, not amused at her words being taken as fraud straightened her jacket and huffed “Oh you don't believe do you? Fine, if it comes to that, then I shall prove it. If you'll excuse me” she said while walking past the brunette, brushing against the edge of her side slightly and gasped a little looking at her a bit wide eyed “Excuse me” she said walking out to get her phone that she forgot was already in her pocket the past hours, as rushing tingles shot up and down her body just by slightly brushing against her deputy. God, why was she feeling such things. It had to stop, immediately. 

Vera was so confused and in pain right now and looked at herself in the mirror “Oh bloody hell Vera what the hell happened” She asked herself right before Joan walked back into the bathroom.

“Come, in my office, now. We've spent enough time in this bathroom you've made a disaster of, that yes, I will pick up after but just this ONCE.” Joan made very clear yet even though she was making a very kind suggestion. The Governor had a way with her actions and words that was for sure, sweet and bitter all in one.

Vera huffed and shook her head with a grown following in her bosses footsteps taking her work shirt out of the ridiculous position it was in and having it hang properly even though it was a mess. Vera was so embarrassed and confused, it was just ridiculous. The deputy said nothing as she stood against the wall looking at Joan near the bathroom door. “Alright show me what eh? How do I know you didn't go and do something to gain something out of it. I have no idea what is going on and--” she was cut off quick.

Joan slowly growled “Miss Bennett, quite! I have proof right here alright? just encase you were to act in such a denial state which I must say, I'm very disappointed in you for. AND how dare you excuse ME of having anything to with it. What a nerve Vera Bennett, I was here for you all day and evening making sure you did not jeopardize your career for what had gone on. You owe me an apology after you get your proof, or I shall make you.” Joan said sternly and shoved her cell in Vera's face. “Here, have a look deputy and then go ahead and you tell me who is in the wrong here” Joan said crossing her arms, nostrils flaring being so enraged at such an accusation but at the same time looked Vera up and down feeling her labia tense with tingles in such ways she was not used to and jumped a little at the feel wondering what and the hell was wrong with her. 

Vera glared a bit and took the phone welcoming, even though she was quite scared of what she was about to witness and when she did, the small deputy slid all the way down the wall and began to cry. “OH MY GOD!” she screamed flipping through the photographs of her that Joan took.

Joan jumped in shock “Dammit VERA!” she yelled “How many times are you going to be doing that to me tonight!” she yelled a bit and held her chest breathing a bit hard “Heavens” she said with a irritated mumbled shaking her head but then, kinked a brow and crossed her arms “Well, I take it ya got your proof now that this had nothing to do with me now eh” she said in a prideful voice smirking. 

Vera was sniffling flipping through the phone “Shut up!” she squeaked and sniffled even more. “Oh my god, Joan how many pictures did you bloody take of me like this!!” she yelled almost crying now, finding the delete button for each and every one 

Joan stood there and began to chuckle honestly. 

Vera looked up, eyes watering and glared “You shush! This is NOT funny” she demanded still clicking the delete button to every photo taken.

Joan kinked a brow “Excuse me, but I'm not the one who went off their rocker now was I? Oh and where's the apology you owe me for accusing I for having any part in this? Oh and I believe a thank you is in order too” She said with pride, waiting.

Vera ignored until every photo was deleted and pushed the phone aside with a grunt and mumbled angry words, then looking up at Joan. “I'm sorry okay? And Thank you..for being there for me” she said, highly embarrassed not knowing what to say. “Who did...did it?” she asked, worried, fearful and plain confused.

Joan was happy now, she got what she wanted. A sorry and a thank you and was in control as always when it came to her deputy. “Good. As to who did it, I'm unaware but, I can promise when we find out they shall pay” Joan said darkly before going to her personal fridge, oddly a bit more upbeat. “Thirsty? It is only us here, and well, I wouldn't mind sitting around until you gather yourself a bit until we can exit the building to where absolutely nobody sees you so this can be held against you” She offered but secretly wanting Vera's company because she was Joan's only friend and, in a way she had more than just a friendly feeling. Especially after Vera had kissed her hours prior when high and saying 'love you' and sorts of stuff. Despite it more than likely being completely false. “That way I can explain all you did....because you did do and say some shocking things” Joan added, going and getting vodka and some soda.

Vera had no words but then looked up at the drink offer and the whole staying a bit and nodded in response “o—okay Joan I suppose that'll be alright...th---thank you” she said with a slight stutter and sighed, she was so embarrassed and her eyes went wide at the remark of things she did and said. Oh god, if her insane so called dream was real then she had a good idea what Joan was going to speak about. Oh no, Vera was in one hell of a pickle now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joan and Vera have drinks.  
> Joan and Vera are both conflicted.  
> Joan and Vera, end up finding out some....things. Just read to find out :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments loved <3  
> Let me know, if you want chapter 5 xP

Joan got the drinks together and sighed to herself, a little tired and worn out after today but was very pleased that it all went well surprisingly, and nobody caught on as to what happened to her poor deputy. However, the things done and said were really scanning around her head more than she wanted them to no matter how hard she tried to push them aside. 

Vera sat against the wall trying to pull her skirt down properly but, it was so tightly rolled up and for so long it just wasn't budging. She felt like she looked like a floozy at this point and just huffed with a sigh. “This just won't budge....I'm sorry I look so...inappropriate” Vera said to Joan in a soft, embarrassed tone watching the taller woman coming over to her. 

Ferguson sat down and grunted as she did so, getting herself in a comfortable position sitting right next to her deputy and smirked sincerely. “Vera my dear, don't apologize. I'm not judging you. We're friends remember? And besides, its not like you did it on purpose with clear thoughts. I think despite it's...way of looking, you look quite nice for what its worth.” she told honestly with a small polite smile, but really, she thought she looked beautiful and quite sexually attractive. However, Joan Ferguson would not dare to say such words that roamed in her mind. 

Vera gulped a bit hard as she heard those words, her heart fluttering for some reason and then to her surprise a small tingle wiggled its way up her labia and inside her. She was never used to feeling such things and had no clue as to why! “Uhm, tha—thank you Joan, that is awfully kind of you to say.” She bit her bottom lip before she continued. “You look rather dashing yourself for the record.” Vera said in a slight nervous response, basically calling Joan beautiful in a round about way because boy did she ever in the deputies eyes, and always did. Especially with her hair down. It was hard to process for Vera why she thought these things, and even tried to contemplate if they were remotely close to appropriate and normal but, its not like she could talk to Joan about it otherwise she'd end up fired more than likely. And if she dared to speak to anyone else about it, she'd be a dunce to everybody and end up fired either way cause it would get around. She didn't have anyone to confined in such thoughts. At least to her assumption. 

Joan slowly handed Vera a glass with vodka and soda. Not too much vodka considering today's events, and this time their drinking together was for real. Her eyes slightly went a bit wide to Vera's response, taking it in and feeling her own heart pound inside her chest. No one had ever complimented her in such ways before. Vera found her to be...dashing? How? Why? When? Has she always felt that way, or was she just saying it to be nice and not rude since Joan had made a compliment just now on Vera's appearance? Joan thought to herself but shrugged it off with a smile in return “Thank you, Vera. That is very kind of you to say.” she said with a nod, clinking their glasses together for a cheer and then went to drinking her's down rather quickly, feeling her labia grow more intense now, even fluid gathering around it and had no idea what to do to make it go and away and no clue as to why it was happening. Joan had no feelings, her father made sure of it. He also made sure that he preached to Joan all her life up until the day of his demise that she were to feel nothing but either pride or revenge. Because any type of emotion that is good or loving, leads to weakness. She knew deep down she should disregard his teachings, that it was wrong and that the way he treated her on-top of it all her life was a big sign not to believe it, but after having it drilled into her head on a daily basis until he died, is kind of hard to simply push aside. At least for Joan. 

Vera softly smiled as she clinked the glass back and slowly sipped on the drink, not wanting to get drunk. Especially after what had happened to her. She needed to start a conversation and fast before Joan had the opportunity to replay verbally of what Vera had said and done during today's events and before she was able to get a word out, Joan beat her to the punch and Vera sighed in defeat. 

“About today and your actions, words..” Joan began

Vera sighed and swallowed hard, taking another drink, to give an excuse not to respond which of course, didn't stop Joan to proceed. 

“You did some intense acts, followed by saying some personal and very unlike you things.” Joan continued and then pushed a piece of hair behind her own ear, getting nervous herself at this. Deep down, she was a bit frightened that this would all come out a lie. Deep down, Joan sorta wished Vera loved her and wanted her in such ways like nobody had ever before. Joan was always an outcast, a freak to everybody, nobody loved her, not even her own father so she felt. 

Vera coughed and almost choked on her drink when Joan continued on with her explanation and set the glass down quickly as a dramatic effect hopefully to push her boss away from continuing but it didn't. 

“Vera, are you okay?” Joan asked concerned, scanning her over sincerely and then nodded her head seeing she was alright and continued, not stopping at this point. The Governor wanted answers whether they be what she wanted to hear or not. Only trouble, if they were words of what she didn't want to hear, it would effect her. Something her deputy did not know. There was something about Vera that Joan clung to secretly, took in, admired, desired and she felt wrong for doing so but at the same time right. It was very conflicting for the older woman to say the very least. “Now, don't fear I understand it's probably false....but, for personal reasons between you and I only, not for work purpose, there's just a few things I need to know so, don't choke, don't lose faith within yourself” Joan coaxed. 

Vera swallowed even harder, looking deep into Joan's eyes almost getting lost in them. She was beautiful to the small brunette, sexy even. Vera had never felt such things for a female before, especially since her mother always taught her that same sex couples and such were a sin and disgusting, and anyone who acts on them were a sin and disgust. However, Vera loathed her mother secretly despite the fact she cared for her until the end even though she technically killed her for the greater good. Vera had always been taught, she was a sin so, if that were true, what would it matter if she had wants in ways that weren't just friend wise with her boss deep down? The deputy too, was conflicted with her own emotion. 

“In the process of your outbreak during your trip, more than likely acid, I'm almost sure of it, you did something quite personal.” Joan spoke in a rather softer voice than usual. “You...” she paused, fear getting the best of her in that moment.

During the moment of Joan's pause, Vera's heart began to beat faster and faster knowing what was going to be explained. At the same time, she felt moister between her legs as she continued to stare at Joan respectfully showing she was listening even though she was horridly embarrassed. Scanning over her mouth the way it moved, the way it twitched, the way her tongue looked inside of her mouth moving when she spoke, her voice and the way the tones of it went up and down in different ways. God, Vera was slightly obsessed with this woman wasn't she? The deputy thought to herself. No, it was something more. Deep down, Vera was pretty much to the conclusion she was in love. In love with her boss, Joan Ferguson. The one everyone feared and hated. 

Joan cleared her throat as a second or two passed by before continuing, and then proceeded “Vera, you had grabbed my face and kissed me, quite rough I must say for being such a little thing compared to me. Then, you had said I was pretty while singing the bathroom. Made it clear you had dreams of me and in these dreams, I love you. Then, when you slept for a short time and awoke in a fright, you climbed on me quite literately, and snuggled me, grabbing my breasts even though you thought them to be some type of objects which I must say was quite funny despite the fact your aggressive touch hurt” Joan said all in one sitting, and let out a breath remembering it all and feeling the fluid gathering in her pants generate more and so badly tried to stop it. 

Vera's eyes went wide and she had no words. She remembered most of it, and those parts she did remember but thought it was an actual dream but no, obviously it was very much real and she was stuck here having to give an answer and she couldn't lie about it, because Joan knew her better than she knew herself as odd as it was. “Um..” is all that came out.

Joan could see the nervous tension build within Vera just by eye contact, knowing this was difficult and highly embarrassing to hear, she so badly wanted to hear a 'yes it was true' but had a feeling it was going to be far harder to have it go that easy. “And, you said you loved me before falling asleep in my arms. You seemed to only find comfort when it came to me even if I smacked you away or seemed harsh” Joan added in and sighed nervously even though she hid the nervous part. “So basically Miss Bennett, the bottom line here of what it is I want to know......is all what happened, all that was said in fact true?” She asked, finally and then, waited.

Vera began to sweat, her heart was racing and her ears were ringing from her blood pressure raising. Oh god, what was she to do? To say?! She couldn't admit this to be true, Joan would use it against her! Or would she? Vera pondered viciously throughout her mind before replying. “I—I--” she stuttered and cupped her face gently not knowing how to respond to such things “I—I don't know what to say Joan...I'm....” she said stuttering even harder.

Joan could see the struggle within her deputy and couldn't help but to smirk, a part of her knowing that it was true and Vera being Vera, was too fearful to say it. “Vera...” Joan said, her hand slowly trailing to cup Vera's gently for support. “You. Can. be. Honest. Trust, remember? Whatever is said, does not leave this room. You have my word.” Ferguson added with a smile trying to ease up Vera, and was sincere.

Vera's breath increased and just couldn't admit it, she was too much of a coward. “I'm sorry Joan. I'm so sorry I had done such inappropriate things earlier. God how foolish of me. I cannot imagine your thoughts on me but....” Vera paused trying to get her breath she felt was about to be restricted completely “No, I was just high on whatever it was someone spiked me with. I certainly do not dream of you Joan, that would highly weird and unacceptable as co workers. I care for you as a friend of course!” She squeaked when she said that, lying through her teeth. “But I'm not like in love with you if that's what you are asking, so you do not have to worry about that I can assure you Gov'na, I swear” Vera said a little frantically yet steady at the same time, finally being able to catch her breath.

Joan listened, and truth be told her heart ached at the words. She knew they were to come, she just hoped that maybe it would be different but of course, her deputy did not love her romantically nor dream about her and did not mean to kiss her. She was just off her rocker with a hallucinogenic. And it was something she had to accept even though right in that moment she felt like busting walls apart. She took a sharp breath “Alright, Vera. I believe you.” she said sternly, yet ended it with a smile so her deputy wouldn't detect any sign of sadness. 

Vera was relieved and sighed pushing her head against the wall looking ahead. She hated lying, god did she want to be honest but she couldn't. Joan would never feel the same and she knew it, not for someone like Vera. She was so pathetic compared to Joan it was just, there was no hope for it. “Thank you, Gov'na for understanding and not jumping to assume and hate me or fire me.” she said with a sigh of relief. 

Joan sat there, also looking straight ahead and her lip twitched in anger slightly “Not a problem Miss Bennett. “ she said a bit flatly, heart broken really deep down. “Like I said, we're friends.” She said, turning her head to the side to admire her beautiful deputy that she wished could be hers. 

Vera turned her head to the side to look at Joan almost at the same time and then smirked “Thanks.” she said and looked down a moment, mouth trembling a bit. “I'm....I'm sorry if I had hurt you or anything when I kissed you as you said I did roughly. I didn't mean to of course, I apologize. It must have been horrid for you” she said flatly.

Joan didn't have much to say because even though it was a very quick and rough kiss, she couldn't deny inside that she enjoyed it but verbally, she had to say otherwise. “Thank you, its alright. It did hurt slightly but not much. And, it wasn't horrid Vera. Give yourself a bit more credit my dear” She told, in a soothing tone. 

Vera's eyes slightly flickered. Joan didn't find it horrid? She thought. If that was true, then maybe deep down she liked it but Joan being Joan, she would never confess it. Did Vera have to do something order to make her boss confess? She was too much of a coward though, she would have no ideas how. 

Joan smirked “Think of it as a friend kiss, Vera. Alright? Nothing more, so don't beat yourself up.” she added, even though inside she was beating herself up at the fact Vera didn't do it out of romance, so she was under the impression.

Vera gulped “r-r-right” she responded nervously and then had a thought after drinking more of her drink.

“Joan, may I ask you something?” She asked, nervous written all over.

Joan smiled “Of course, yes?” She asked, waiting.

Vera started to slightly shake. “Since it was a friend kiss, do you think that for memory sake, I could give you soft and nicer one so you don't have such a horrible memory of the last one and especially of it being done while I was.....ugh...high?” The deputy asked, rather quickly because she was pushing herself to have the courage. Her question was false, she wanted to kiss Joan to kiss her romantically even if she didn't know it.

Joan's eyes went a bit wide and breathed in sharply not knowing what to say “uhm...” she began and paused thinking it over as to why Vera would ask such a thing. But, since Vera didn't care that way maybe it was what friends did. Joan was so oblivious to this stuff, she actually was allowing herself to believe such things. “I...suppose it wouldn't hurt. But, as long as you're gentle” she laughed and then got serious. 

Vera gulped. “Rea--”she stopped, she was about to say 'really?' but didn't because if she did, it would give it away that she wasn't doing this just to be friendly. So she replaced her response. “Okay, great. Best to make better memories am I right?” she said with a small nervous giggle. 

Joan nodded and felt a rush of fear come over her “O—of course Miss Bennett. “ she said and then, waited for what was to come. 

Vera took another drink, just as she saw Joan did the same but finished her's entirely, clearly being nervous. Vera took in a deep breath and slowly began to move forward towards Joan's face slowly closing her eyes in the process. 

Joan was fearful, her eyes went wide and she almost went to protest but, no, this was a once in a lifetime chance to kiss Vera even if her deputy was actually serious about it only being a friend thing when to Joan, it surely was not. Joan's head began to slowly reach itself forward as well to meet Vera halfway.

Vera continued her movement in slow motion and then, their lips touched instantly. An increasing amount of pleasure shot through the deputies spine like nothing she had ever felt before and she felt her insides grow increasingly tight and just throbbing. She began to move her lips in motion and to her surprise, Joan was doing it back.

As soon as Vera's lips hit Joan's, Joan felt electrifying jolts shoot all the way through her like no other and it was so intense she had no idea how to handle it. She motioned her lips against Vera's in rhythm and noticed that this friendly kiss to make up for the last one to make a better memory wasn't stopping, but intensifying. 

Vera continued to kiss Joan's lips and then deepen it, feeling it be given back. Oh god, it felt so good against her owns, Joan's thin yet plump lips tasted so damn good and felt amazing, she needed more, and went in for the kill. Vera continued, as Joan did without any one of them protesting, she kissed Joan harder now.

Joan felt this kiss growing bigger and she wasn't going to pull back since Vera didn't show any signs of doing it either, maybe this was real. Joan deepened the kiss as her deputy did and made it passionate and without really thinking her tongue slipped between her own lips and sat on the bottom of Vera's basically asking for permission to enter.

Vera's body heat increased like no other and the two began kissing more intensely and as soon as Joan's tongue sat on the bottom of Vera's, she was done for and welcomed that tongue in immediately as she pushed her own tongue inside of Joan's mouth letting it dance with hers. A soft moan escaped the deputies mouth without stopping it and then felt Joan's hand grab around Vera's neck. Yeah, these two wanted each other and this was proving it. 

Joan's heart rate increasing made her begin to sweat and chill from head to toe, she had never done such a thing before and this kiss was getting deeper and deeper as the seconds went by, there was no way this was a friendly kiss, her deputy had to of wanted her just like she did. So when her hand grasped the back Vera's neck and no protest was given, she pushed her mouth into Vera's harder, kissing her even more hungrily.

Vera was loving this, Joan tasted so good as their tongues fought for dominance now and grew more intense. Within motion Vera couldn't help but to move quickly pulling her skirt up as much as she could to be able to wrap her leg around Joan's broad hips, her legs now on either side of Joan's legs, straddling her boss, and moaned into the kiss not even meaning to. It had already been well over two minutes. Vera moved her hands up Joan's arms, her petite hands roaming up to the back of Joan's neck, her fingers intertwining with the Governor's salt and pepper hair. 

Joan welcomed Vera coming onto her lap, she enjoyed it and wanted this more than ever, not believing it was happening. A moan of her own escaped and she viciously attacked Vera's tongue and lips as her deputy's legs spread on each side of her legs, Vera heated center just inches away from her pelvic consider her skirt was stuck hiked up so high “Oh Vera...” Joan whispered with a soft moan in the kiss. 

Vera got more eager, something came over her, this wasn't like the small brunette at all. She could feel her knickers begin to soak with fluids at this and kissed Joan more. Bennett slightly started to grind against her boss and when Joan moaned herself and said 'oh Vera' that drove the deputy even more wild with this kiss, wrapping her arms around her boss's neck indulging the kiss even more heated, slipping her fingers through the back of Joan's black long hair and moaned even more so now. 

Joan couldn't take this. it was such a tease because now, she was envision just throwing Vera on the floor and fucking her to no end, showing her control and how she would make her deputy her's and her's only, but Vera was too special to have that done to for the first time. Not like it would ever happen though, Joan was feeling honored and blessed just from this. A moan escaped her throat even more and welcomed Vera's grinding upon her legs that was close to her pelvic, mouths hot as ever and red from such pressure being put on them. She parted a moment breathing heavily “Vera....” she said, breathlessly. 

Vera was panting softly herself and stopped grinding when the kiss was broke, then coming back to reality and looking Joan in the eye wondering what her thoughts were, what her feelings were. “J-J-Joan...” she said hesitantly, shy. God, she just wanted to fuck Joan right then and there, have Joan claim her and show her dominance and Vera be pounded into until she had a wicked orgasm for the first time in her life by the person she truly wanted more than anything.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both women slowly figure out they indulge with the same needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments looooved<3  
> Tell me your opinions and thoughts.  
> Should there be a chapter 6? Or nahhhh....xP -teasin;

Both women sat there in silence for a few moments, looking at one another in awe both heated and in need of one another. It couldn't be any more obvious. Both were completely caught off guard by how things escalated so quickly, but you could see that the women both had a flicker of happiness within their eyes. 

Joan scanned over Vera's face, into her eyes and slowly smiled “Yes, Vera?” she asked, looking down a moment and then back up. Her lips were slightly twitching with nervous tension, hoping a protest was not about to be done.

Vera took a nervous swallow as her gaze didn't fade from Joan's. “D—do you feel this too?” she asked, a little hesitantly at first but then very serious, needing to know.

Joan, with her thoughts mustered and emotions flared, and breathless by the hot kissing both women just shared she didn't respond for a moment. In fear of what to say, and if she could or should, respond honestly. 

Vera was fearful and slightly grasped Joan's shoulders and squeezed them “Please, between you and I only, I need....need to know” she said struggling with her words, so badly wanting to hear that the feelings were reciprocated. The deputy needed her Governor, and not only just for sexual satisfaction. She truly needed her in so many ways that she had never felt for another person before. 

Joan sighed sharply. She didn't know how to do this, she never was in this position before. If she lied because of being taught that emotions were weakness, it would ruin things for good. So this strong woman needed to have the courage to at least have some type of honest signal shown or said, and do something that she actually desired for once instead of listening to her fierce and strict fathers voice forbidding her from doing so. “Y—yes” is all she managed to let out. She had no other way of explaining or giving her deputy the answers she was seeking in the moment, so what she did after stating 'yes', is she grabbed Vera gentle but rough and kissed her deeply and passionate, not letting the moment be taken away. 

Vera's heart beat went faster, seeing Joan look nervous and was already starting to prepare herself for the 'buts' and or various reasons as to why this was not going to happen nor proceed in her own paranoia. But to her surprise, Joan managed out a 'yes' even though it was unsteady and then having a passionate kiss placed upon her lips before being grabbed roughly yet gentle. Oh god, her knickers were flooding with arousal fluid now more than ever. A small moan escaped her mouth without her permission or expectant but she didn't care, the moan was real. The deputy couldn't help but to grab her boss back and dig into her sides, desperately needing her touch in so many different ways. It was so new for her and scary, yet it felt so easy and comfortable. Joan did things to Vera that were just unable to be explained, even just by eye contact. That had to mean something, Miss Bennett thought determinedly. 

Joan let out a small moan herself, as their breathing increased between the hot filled kissed and just loved the feeling of Vera digging into her sides, loving that her deputy had the potential to control in ways. She couldn't take it so she quickly laid Vera forward so she was flat on her back, Ferguson hovering over her small frame and then slipped her tongue all the way inside her deputies mouth to have it dance with hers once again, panting beginning to form in the process. 

Vera was caught off guard by her being layed back, but welcomed it and couldn't help but to spread her legs to feel Joan in the middle of her center as much as she could, her arousal peeking at its highest and let out another moan, running her hands all over Joan and shoving her own tongue deep within her mouth tasting her and panting too. In instinct the brunette slid her hand down Joan's torso and gently touched over her plump breasts, feeling them, groping them, and loving it. Moaning a little more so now, at such an experience. “I....can be gentle with them...see” She said breaking the kiss a moment in a faint whisper, smiling shyly before she returned to attacking Joan's mouth and tongue, wanting so badly for her core to be filled by the touch of Joan Ferguson and Joan Ferguson, only. 

Joan's kissing grew harder, deeper, and was hungry for her deputy in ways she had been for so long now. As those small legs spread, her frame pushed into that hot center a bit rowdy like. She could feel the heat radiating from Vera's center and without The Governor's control, moaned again with Vera, running her own hands all over her body exploring such a beautiful creature and then slowly started to grind against Bennett, wanting her so badly inside and out. Feelings The Governor had never felt before in her life for anybody, not even Jianna who wasn't much of a romance honestly, it was more of a family like bond that other prisoners back in the day thought to be otherwise. That was nothing compared to how she felt for Vera Bennett. Truth be told, she'd watch Vera on the CCTV more than usual and at times seeing her and craving her so much grew so intense she had to slip a hand down her own work trousers and have a quickly done rub session. To release such aching, needed tension to be released, to calm in some way even though it never fully did because it wasn't in the hands of HER Vera. She could only hope that would change tonight in some way. To her assumption inside her thought process, she thought maybe her deputy getting spiked happened for the greater good for their benefit. At least that's what played through the amazon black haired beauties head as she devoured her deputies lips so viciously now.

Miss Bennett was breathing so hard, wanting Ferguson oh so badly, it was like a drug addict needing their fix that was just right in front of them. Her body twitched with such desire and knew Joan could feel it by the way she felt those thin yet plump lips grin in-between the heated kiss and rough tongue battle. 

Joan grinded harder against Vera's center, so badly wanting to make love to her and just enter inside her, to make her feel such things that she never had just as Joan never did. Vera was precious to her, and she felt her deputy deserved more than to be fucked ruthless inside this office for the first time. So with her being modest, Joan had to break the kiss as desperate as she was, wanting to take Vera right than and there. Catching her breath she looked deep into Bennett's eyes. 

Vera was getting very worked up now, the grinding was driving her insane, causing her wetness to form oh so much and to a point that she didn't even know she could get so wet. She made sure to kiss her boss with just as much force and do it right, not mess it up or displease her. When the kiss broke just as Vera began rocking her hips against Joan's grinding, moaning into the kiss, she sighed a little in disappointment. The deputy looked back deep into Joan's eyes. “Wha—what is it? Have I....done something wrong?” she asked, nervously and shy, cheeks beginning to red and heart faintly flutter with nervousness. 

Joan smiled sweetly at Vera and just shook her head in a loving way, pecking her lips softly and then returned to eyeing her. “No, Vera. You did no such thing. I just...” Joan paused, looking down a mere moment before back up. “Not here, like this. You are, far more precious than for that” she admitted and hoped Vera wouldn't look at her as some type of ridiculous sook or weakling.

The deputy took a long stare, taking in Joan Ferguson's words and was actually touched at them. No one had ever spoke to her in such ways before, respected her in such ways before. She had gone through hell her entire life with people, her own family, well what family she had any way and the woman everybody feared and hated treated her and spoke to her more good than anyone of those people in her 34 years of living ever had. She pulled one of Joan's hands to her chest sweetly and nodded cautiously “I—I am at a loss of what to say. Those were....words I've never thought to hear.” she began and sighed a little but not in a bad way, she kept her eye contact firm. “But, where is the good place, and....” a pause happened, Vera getting nervous not wanting Joan to feel weird. “when can it be at, now?” She asked honestly, basically stating she needed Joan right now and truthfully did not want to wait. 

Ferguson listened, and her heart had these little flutters go on that nobody in the entire universe had ever made happen to her and she couldn't help but to smirk at the last statement, feeling proud her deputy obviously wanted, needed her now just like she herself did. “Oh, my dear, we can gather our things and have a drink over at my home....and depending on our um...” she paused awkwardly, she wasn't good at things like this. “drinking process, you can spend the night and then we can, indulge” Joan finished with a smile and the last word being drawn out a bit, sort of flirtatious like even. To give a hint, basically stating they were to go home to her residence, and finally take one another in ways they both very obviously wanted but couldn't word it so vulgar just yet. Joan was modest, and she respected Vera more than her deputy may realize. This had to be special even if it was going to be rowdy. Vera was going to see and know, Joan respected her and, loved her. Even if she didn't say it out loud, yet. 

Vera looked up at Joan, watching her eyes open and close, her mouth move, her voice change, listening to her every word with her complete attention. When she explained, the small brunette's heart began to pound against her chest rock hard, like no tomorrow. She may be oblivious in many, many ways but she was very sure what Joan was implying and couldn't help but to close her eyes a mere moment and had a vision of Joan bending her over somewhere in her house and fucking her ruthlessly, pulling her hair, licking her all over and doing such unholy things before opening her eyes up quickly at the thought she needed to suppress before she jumped onto Joan in that moment being too over worked. “Okay Joan. I think, your idea is lovely and I'm fine with that. I wouldn't mind having a glass at your home, and most importantly, that indulgence.” Vera replied as she too had drawn out the last word flirtatious like, just as Joan had did. Eyes looking deep within her boss lustfully, letting her know she was on to what she meant and was more than ever game for it. 

Joan grinned a bit devious yet sweetly at the same time hearing the response and then the lustful look her deputy gave as she locked eyes with her. Vera wanted her, and she could feel it in her gut. Joan had many plans for when they came to her home, and she was going to make Vera finally her's and hopefully the deputy wouldn't protest. But, after what these two had just shared and done, it was quite clear in Joan's mind that she already had Vera. Now, she just needed to break the mold and give her deputy a good pounding just as she always fantasized about on so many different occasions. She was going to show Vera a thing or two tonight, despite herself being inexperience. But, when it comes to love, you go with your instinct. Her fathers words were to not get in the way tonight, no. And then at the end, maybe she would get the clarity of knowing her precious little mouse had the same love level as Joan did for her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vera follows Joan to her home as discussed.  
> Both women have their glass of wine, and then its time to stop playing around with words and let the nervousness flee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments loved as alwaaaays <3  
> Tell me your thoughts. :)

Twenty minutes later both women had gathered themselves together, and grabbed their belongings to venture off to Joan's residence. 

“Uhm, Joan, what am I to say upon my car being here all night, shall I just follow?” Vera questioned, probably something dumb to even ask in the first place. The deputy thought. She hoped to ride with Joan home but, that would be a bit too suspicious. She had to be patient, and not get too greedy when she was already going to get a lot more than just a ride home in the same car as Joan. At least she damn well hoped and planned on. 

Joan thought a moment and then responded. “True. I rather wanted you to ride with me, but you're right about your car being parked in the lot all night. It will cause some suspicion and not to mention a very good cover up is going to have to be made if any questions arise tomorrow since you were...well, gone more than half the day” Joan said and couldn't help but to chuckle as to why that was, before growing a serious expression. She was eager to leave and not think on those things now though. Governor Ferguson needed them to get to her home, and fast so she could indulge with what she was planning. 

Vera nodded slowly and smirked with embarrassment. “R—r--right” she said with a hard gulp. “Silly question. And well yes, I suppose we shall think of that... later o'course.” she stated and hurried quickly after Joan when they left the building. Watching Joan's arse all the way out, not being able to help herself. She wanted to just grab those perfectly round plumped out cheeks that stuck out, especially in her work trousers as hard as she could, it was insane. 

About five to seven minutes later the two women had entered their vehicles quickly, and started their cars right at the same time almost they were so eager to get going. Poor Vera having to be dressed the way she was during so. The deputy drove close behind Ferguson's car until meeting Joan's home and parked next to Joan's car in the driveway. 

Vera slowly let herself out and sprinted rather quick behind her boss so nobody would see the way she was dressed.

Ferguson noticed this and slightly chuckled “Oh Vera, don't worry. None of the neighbors are awake and won't see your bea---” she paused, about to say 'your beauty' and replaced it with “your attire” and then smirked a little nervously. This was still all new to Joan and she was more nervous than ever as to what was to come. She unlocked the front door to her home and allowed Vera first to enter, a smile on her face. 

Vera smiled and blushed a little, she was sure of what Joan was going to say but didn't go and ask about it, just nodded with agreement and continued to follow, then enter the house. She thought it to be sweet how Joan had her enter first. She really enjoyed seeing this side of Ferguson, and hoped that this meant after tonight she would begin to see it more often. 

Joan hurried to the fridge, a bit frigidity and grabbed out a bottle of wine. “I know you enjoy your wine, my dear. So let's sip on this. Besides, hard liquor is probably not in your best interest after today's encounters.” she said in suggestion, smiling politely. “Oh, are you hungry or anything? I can cook you something Vera.”Joan offered quickly. 

Vera walked over to the kitchen counter and then listened to Joan's words, a smile formed. “Thanks Joan, you don't have to though. I'm aware of how you enjoy your vodka. Being Russian and all” A smirk formed and then more blushing at the cooking offer. But really, she was very much wanting to eat something else honestly. So many naughty thoughts roamed the deputies mind as minutes passed by that seemed like hours. She wanted Joan Ferguson, and she wanted her NOW. “No, I'm fine for now Gov---I mean Joan. But thank you kindly for the offering” she said sweetly. 

Joan smiled and a little shy at that “Nonsense, I'm alright with wine. I enjoy it too, Vera. So this is just fine.” Ferguson made clear as she poured two glasses for them and then smirked at her comment, an eyebrow kink appearing when she heard Vera about to call her Governor outside work. For some reason it made the taller woman become more wet. “Alright then, Vera. As you wish” she said swiftly and then brought the glass over to Vera handing it to her slowly, allowing their fingers to brush against one another purposely, feeling chills run up her body. 

Vera felt the same chills when their fingers brushed together and took the wine glass, drinking the wine down a bit fast, seeing that Joan had a grin on her face watching as she drank it and then almost choked on it, coughing. 

Joan's eyes went a bit wide “Oh, are you alright?!” She asked quickly, giving Vera a pat on the back a few times and then, began to rub it soothingly, slowly, and then turned into a bit of a sensual rub. God did she want this woman and she wanted her now.

Vera continued to cough for a few seconds and then it eased as Joan patted her on the back but, then her legs chilled as she felt that rubbing form on her back by the hands of Joan, desperately needing them to rub other places. She couldn't take this, it was like a game of cat and mouse. She turned to fully face Joan. “Joan” she said, a little shyly but stern. Wanting to make herself look serious and not a scared like little child when it came to these things. 

Joan kinked a brow when her name was called, making eye contact with Vera just as she did and then wondered what she was about to say or ask. “Yes?” Joan asked, sophisticated and calm trying to keep her composure to the very top and high standard.

Vera gulped down the rest of her wine and set the glass onto the counter table gently before looking at Joan once more. “I'm done with my drink now.” she stated, a bit flirty.

Joan grinned deviously at this comment, knowing why she said this and took her own wine glass in that second, drinking every drop down within a sixty second time period. “I'm done with mine now too, Vera.” Ferguson replied, also being flirtatious.

Vera sucked in a breath and then let it release slow before she said something else. This was so new to her, and she was so shy especially around Joan. She wasn't sure how this was all going to play out with having that type of persona but, it had to change somehow. “So, how about the indulge now?” She asked, licking over her own lips in desire not even noticing she did it, her legs trembling slightly and almost felt the wetness from her core drip out of her knickers she was so eager. 

Joan, slightly off guard had an emotionless expression that probably wasn't the best thing to have right after that comment but quickly had a small smile form. “Yes, what about it?” She asked, getting nervous now. After the office, why and the hell was she beginning to choke now? Was it because she never had anyone in her home before like this, someone she was attracted to in such ways let alone anyone at all? She thought in a slight panic, hoping she wasn't going to mess anything up. 

Vera was a little confused now, and began to get slightly nervous that maybe she got the wrong idea. But no, she couldn't have. That would make no such sense at all. “Joan....” She said faintly looking down and then back up. “You know what it means just as well as I do” she said sternly and then, gave that lustful eye look again.

Joan gulped hard, sweat beginning to form slowly on her forehead with anticipation, fear, excitement, new territory and experience altogether in one. 

“Take me.” Vera said bluntly, boldly.

Joan coughed a bit in shock. “W—what?” She asked, her eyes going wide. She was well aware what Vera meant, Joan wasn't oblivious despite the fact she was inexperienced. She just wasn't expecting her little mouse to be so bold and, blunt. 

Vera smirked softly and took one step closer, both bodies touching against each other now. “Take. me.” she said once more, in slower motion knowing Joan knew exactly what she was meaning but was too nervous to say so. And if Vera was such a shy shit as it was when it came to Joan, and had the courage to go and say something like that so boldly and come on to her boss, Joan could go and be that way too. If she just allowed that emotional nervousness about such things to detach, is what Miss Bennett was thinking. 

Joan gulped hard again and started to hear her fathers thoughts roam her head about weakness, emotions, all the stuff he drilled her every single day of his life about. Then with impulse, to make those wicked words and demands inside her mind go away, Joan Ferguson stood firmly a moment and then she grabbed her deputy with such force into her frame, smashing their lips together hotly and passionately. It was game time.

Vera was beginning to think Ferguson was going to back out and she was going to make a fool of herself. This couldn't be, not like this but with her luck why not, Vera thought. Within motion, and without expecting it, Joan grabbed this woman so rough and began to attack her lips. Making those nervous ponders go away instantly. A moan escaped Vera's mouth now, and felt so much better that the night was going to still, go as she wanted. Planned on. 

Joan hungrily kissed her deputies lips with passion and moved her tongue inside Vera's mouth, pinning her against the kitchen counter as her breathing increased. She was going to take Vera now or never and make something out of this. She hiked the small woman's legs up, and wrapped them around her waist not stopping the kiss as she walked to the couch and threw Vera on it. “Okay” she said, in response to the two comments about five minutes ago now with a lustful tone. And like a panther, she quickly moved her face down to viciously kiss Vera some more, moving her hands up and down her small body, feeling her flesh when moving her hands under her deputies work shirt, and loving it. Then moving her own hands over her deputies perky breasts that were more pronounced without a jacket on, and began to rub them just as Vera did with Joan's back at the office. A moan escaped Ferguson's mouth as she continued this, moisture filling her knickers like no tomorrow needing the woman she cared for, and loved from the bottom of her heart. Because yes, she did have one. 

Miss Bennett was in complete awe, and not expecting Joan to be so quick and eager in the process. She was loving it, the touch of Joan and her lips upon her own, feeling those larger hands roam her body and especially her breasts that created her nipples to grow rock hard from such arousal. “Oh Joan” a faint whisper escaped Vera's mouth as she kissed back, allowing Joan to do what she was doing.

Joan needed Vera more than it may have been realized, and she was going to prove it. “Vera.” Ferguson said back in a whisper as she quickly unbuttoned Vera's work shirt and tore it off, literately with a gasp and grin of loving what she saw, licking over her lips when she did. Vera wore a lace black bra and It was beautiful just like her breasts that were now bare because within motion, Joan ripped that off to, exposing Vera's entire torso. The taller woman had no words she was in such amazement, shock and just filled with adrenaline and need. A feeling she'd never had before or ever thought she would have.  
Vera gasped as Joan ripped her shirt and bra off, feeling shy from her exposure but could tell that oddly Joan was very much enjoying what she saw, that made her feel better. The deputy gulped a bit hard, nervous but she was hungry. Hungry for Joan's passion and love. She grabbed Ferguson by the back of her neck and pulled her face to her own, making their lips meet once more before separating them. Vera began to fondle with Joan's work jacket and took it off, and then went for her work shirt as well, before her wrist was gently held to stop.

Joan was enjoying this, so much there were no words. When Vera went to unclothe her, she automatically protested but not vicious “Vera......you don't have to” she whispered. “I have....scars....in areas that I don't think you'd find very stimulating” she confessed, a look of self disgust and embarrassment present. 

Bennett was confused a moment, sad almost at this that she wasn't going to get Joan the way she wanted and then, listened to her words, her heart breaking a little. Vera lifted Joan's chin up meeting her eyes “Joan...you really do not have to say this to me because anything that's apart of you, will be stimulating no matter what. I......lo....” She paused, about to say 'I love you' and didn't want to scare her off right now. And not to mention, Vera had never loved anybody before in her entire life. “I care for you so deeply, don't second guess me. Let me..., let me share your battle wounds” Vera said in a whisper that turned into a lustful one, rubbing her hands up and down Joan's sides soothingly to let her know she wanted her and her only, and nothing was going to change it.

Joan's eyes slightly flickered with confusion, not expecting to hear such words leave Vera's mouth but it felt so nice to hear, it was just blissful. She wasn't used to this. Kind treatment, kind words, anything kind. To hear the woman she loved say these things, did something to her that just couldn't be explained. “Oh Vera...” she whispered faintly and then, without questioning her deputies cover up for saying 'I love you” because Joan already knew the truth, she pulled Vera into her and kissed her lips once more passionate and deep, running her hands over her bare torso and softly moaned. “Do as you wish...” Joan whispered into the kiss, basically telling Vera she was allowing her permission to see her in the same way Joan was seeing Vera, and even more so.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get heated once Joan declares her approval and trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments loved!<3  
> Tell me what you think.  
> Do you want more, or should it just end here? dx

Vera smiled when her words were taken in, believed by Joan's response and the look on her face. All the deputy wanted, was to love on Joan and show Joan love in ways the devious woman obviously never had before, just like she herself. Miss Bennett felt very lucky that Joan actually complied with this, and even better so, told her to 'Do as she wished' Oh was the small brunette going to take advantage of that statement. “Oh, I will, Miss Ferguson.” Vera said in a lustful tone grinning and then, with fast motion ripped that damn work shirt right off, along with ripping off Joan's black silky bra and threw them to the side, grabbed each side of her boss's face with force and kissed her lips with passion moaning into it softly.

Joan was caught off guard and gasped when her own torso attire was ripped off with force, shy but she remembered Vera's words and grinned with anticipation of what Vera was going to show her. Joan loved how far Vera had come, she was getting more rowdy every day and she loved seeing such a change for the greater good for, Vera. A moan escaped her own lips as her face was grabbed and she was pulled into such a passionate, hot kiss that she returned with so much force. “mmm” came out from The Governors throat in a growl like moan as her tongue automatically slid into Vera's mouth hotly, allowing their tongues to dance and fight for dominance. In the process, with only one hand, Joan spread her deputies legs apart and began to slowly slide her hand up Vera's leg sensually, going for Vera's cunt that hid under the sexy tightly stuck rolled up work skirt she'd find a way to get off. She couldn't wait to feel that small and precious pussy beneath her bare hands and do such naughty things to it, claim it, control it. 

Vera gasped as she felt that large, soft hand slowly slide up her bare legs, waiting to be touched and controlled, welcoming it. She had envisioned this for so long now and so many different times, it was just insane the amount of arousal the small brunette was getting from it all. “Oh...” The deputy softly moaned trying to spread her legs more but was a bit constricted from the skirt and it started to get her frustrated. 

Joan grinned ever so deviously looking into Vera's eyes now parting the kiss to watch the effect she had on Vera. Her hand got to that heated center and felt the plain pair of black knickers she had on and could feel the brunette's hard nub through them. Her lips slightly parted, arousal peeking so high at the feeling of this. “What's this” She asked sternly in a playful way with a kink of her brow, grinning seductively beginning to rub it in circles, feeling it move with her control and bit down slightly on her own lips at the feel and needed more, now. The tall amazon woman went for the skirt trying to get it undone but, it would not budge it was so tightly rolled up so there was only one way to get the damn thing off. “Excuse me” she said and hurried to the kitchen, grabbing a knife quickly and came back within a minute. Joan went in-between Vera's legs once more breathing heavy, needing her deputy so badly. “Sorry about this my dear, but either way, this would have to happen.” She said placing the knife at the end of the skirt and grinned wide, actually getting off a lot on having this knife in her hand, to cut the skirt off her deputy so she could fuck the lights out of her. Ferguson cut straight through it, slowly at first for anticipation and thrill, and then quick making the skirt cut in two, off for good now and tossed to the side. Joan wasn't going to let some skirt get in her way.

Miss Bennett gasped when Joan had found her sweet spot under the wet knickers, god was she turned on, her head was spinning. When Joan began to rub the hard clit through her knickers, a moan escaped Vera's mouth, it feeling so good and she wasn't even being touched bare yet. Oh god, she needed it. “Mmm, god.” the small deputy let out, not being able to control herself, slightly rocking her hips before Joan had said excuse me and watched her boss go to the kitchen, return with a knife, gulping hard. Vera looked into Joan's eyes with her big blue doe ones, slightly afraid but then it turned into lust. “Alright.” she said softly with a small smile and then watched Ferguson slowly cut the skirt upward, teasing a bit with it and the deputy couldn't help but to bite her lip in the process, actually feeling extra aroused seeing Joan with a knife in her hand, cutting the skirt off her because Joan was so eager to gain full access. A gasp formed when the rip sounds echoed and the skirt finally came off, a grin plastered across Vera's face and with surprise she couldn't help herself but to grasp Joan's wrist up that held the weapon, and licked up the knife carefully and slow, seductively. 

Joan watched this act and felt her cunt tighten with being so aroused, her breathing growing hard and heavy, seeing Vera act in such a way she was not expecting at all. Ferguson was waiting to see her Vera become fearful from the knife, not this, but god did she like it “Mmm, my Deputy.” she whispered and licked up the knife with Vera, meeting her halfway and grinned. She tossed the knife after the two made eye contact with silence and devoured her deputies mouth fiercely, yanking her knickers off to reveal that small, precious little pussy she was going devour, love on, and fuck the shit out of.

Vera enjoyed that Joan was liking the way she acted, and hearing her say 'mmm, my Deputy.' caused her clit to twitch more and more, her aching core growing more wet, especially as Joan licked up the knife with her and tossed it aside after a few moments of lustful eye contact with silence. Vera Bennett heavily gasped when Joan yanked her own knickers off. “Oh, god.” she moaned sharply kissing Ferguson back deeply adding tongue and biting on Joan's bottom lip loving the way her flesh felt between her teeth. Then she grabbed at Joan, making her bare as well. Taking off her bottom attire and ripping her black knickers off that looked so sexy on her, but so much sexier OFF. 

Joan could feel and see the effect she had on Vera and fucking loved it. The kiss was hot and tasted wonderful and as soon as she got her deputy naked, she felt her mouse go right back and do the same. Ferguson almost protested, but forgot she had given her word for Vera to 'do as she wished' because she trusted her precious deputy more than words could explain, loved her and wanted everything in such ways from her. She need not to be afraid, only indulge. “Oh, Vera” Joan moaned out when she felt her knickers get ripped off, loving how rowdy Vera was behind the doors. She pushed Vera backwards and then cracked her neck and finger knuckles, leaning downward. “Be careful not to stress your muscles, my Vera.” Joan said, claiming her and then with fast motion she dove right into Bennett's soaked pussy. Licking up her slits and then found that hard clit she was teasing moments prior through Vera's knickers, taking it into her mouth sucking on it softly then hard, flicking it with her tongue back and forth devouring the way she tasted and moaning into that pussy not being able to contain such arousal the governor was getting from controlling Vera's body in such ways like this. 

Vera panted when she felt herself get pushed back, welcoming it. The small brunette began to breath heavy when she saw Joan crack her neck and knuckles, anticipation flooding her veins. “Oh, Joan” she softly whimpered, waiting for what was to come, responding to Joan's words of being careful not to stress her muscles. Bennett had waited so long for this moment to come, and finally it was here. The amount of chills that ran over her soft skin was remarkable and then she felt Joan do, what she never thought she would feel. “OH GOD” Vera howled as she shot up in shock, never feeling something so good before as Joan's tongue began sucking on her ever so hard clit and flick it. Vera panted harder and let out moans as Joan devoured her clit and her pussy, loving it and needing to feel her boss on the inside so badly now. 

Joan grinned into the pussy she controlled, flicking harder and faster and felt such pride when Vera had shot up from getting such a jolt as she sucked on that clit. The Governer moaned as Vera moaned, hearing her yell out 'Oh God', it turned The Governor on even more and caused her flickings to become even more rough, hands gripping Vera's waist hard keeping her in place. Then Joan trailed her tongue down to her deputies entrance, tracing around the edges feeling how wet and heated it was and took in her scent, softly growling with need as she looked at Vera's cunt, tasting it. After teasing it for a little over a minute, Joan shoved her tongue deep inside Vera's aching cunt and began to pump it in and out, tongue fucking her, gripping those small hips even harsher now and pushing them downward so her tongue could slither into that tight little cunt as far as it could, waiting to hear screams and moans come from Vera, knowing she was the only one who was making her come undone in such ways and planned to make it that way for good.


	8. Ooh la la

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued this, love scene ;p For my baby Classically_Malicious. 
> 
> I haven't had time due to life things occurring but, I was able to add ONE more chapter for now. Please leave kudos and your opinions if liked. I'm sorry if its not the best as stated, a lot is going on and I'm a bit rusty.

Vera was howling out in such pleasure, feeling Joan Ferguson's tongue deep inside of her cunt the way it was pumping in and out so hard and so fast, she couldn't believe the sensations that were jolting throughout her entire body by such an act. “Ohhh Ohhh JOAN!” The deputy nearly screamed out into a cry it was so good, feeling her climax rapidly build up inside of her stomach, waiting to rush out of her.

Ferguson didn't stop, she grinned into the cunt she was manipulating and controlling in such a way, a growl coming from her throat followed with her own moan of pleasure, loving what she was doing to her own deputy and something she had imaged for far too long. Her delicious tongue pumped deeper, faster and so much more harder with strength. She could feel the inside of Vera's walls tightening, knowing that climax was going to be coming very quick and she was by far not done yet with this woman. So she had to take her tongue out, draw it out more, do so much more. 

“mmm ahh” Vera hissed in a soft whimper as that tongue was penetrating her so good, so perfectly, back arching up in such a way as her toes even curled at such a feeling never thinking that Joan and her would be in this moment doing such things that she dreamed about, thought of so many times. It was literately, a dream come true. She whimpered as that tongue stopped though, almost cumming right into The Governor's mouth by such perfection. “Oh..Ah...Mm...J-Joan..” she panted softly looking down at Joan who was now grinning, lovingly at her. 

Joan wiped her mouth and crawled up the small nude body shaking her head a little “Not yet Deputy. More is to come, I promise.” She purred in a sultry voice and kissed over Vera's lips, softly groaning into them as she felt them tremble, loving that she could do something so fierce to a woman such as Bennett. It was an honor. A true honor. 

The Deputy kissed her back, a gasp coming forth because every kiss sent fireworks literately throughout her body craving, and needing so much more for her. “You betta, you're killing me....” Vera said in her own sultry voice, a side of the small brunette that she herself wasn't aware was even present in all honesty. She could see it in Joan's eyes, how proud and how admirable she was of this. Her breathing increased, waiting for what was to come and then she looked at Joan seeing her raise two fingers wiggling them as she kinked a brow, taunting her. 

Ferguson cleared her throat and purred once more against Vera's mouth, breathing in each others oxygen it was so intense. She brought those two fingers up and rubbed them against the small woman's mouth smiling, sincerely, in awe and god she was more wet than she had ever felt before in her whole life. This small woman did the most naughtiest things in the world it felt, and It felt fucking glorious. “Suck them, my beautiful Deputy.” Joan said in a seductive voice, eyes perking up as she did, mouth halfway opening gawking in admiration. 

Vera watched closely, body chilling up and her cunt tensing so badly. She was in need to be filled by this woman, made love to and fucked this shit out of. God she had needed to feel such things from Joan Ferguson, the woman she had fallen so hard for, for far too long and finally it was about to come. A growl and soft moan came forth at such words, loving it actually, feeling more wild than she had ever felt nor ever thought she would. The Deputy took those fingers in immediately with no second thoughts and began sucking on them hard and flicking around the tips of Joan's fingers with her tongue in a tease and taunt, seeing it made Joan chill. She slowly rock her hips because her Governor was in need too, and god she couldn't wait to fulfill that woman's every aching need and desire. 

Joan began breathing harder, seeing such actions, feeling that mouth covering her fingers as instructed and that tongue flicking the tip of her fingers just imagining what it would feel like on her own clit, her cunt, god her Deputy was making her hungry and extremely adamant. Ferguson took her fingers out quickly, grinning and pecking over Vera's lips lovingly and lustfully “Good Deputy...very good.” she said in a dark tone, full of desire and need. Her fingers trailed all the way down that beautiful small body finding the entrance to her precious cunt that she had just got done tongue fucking, almost making her beautiful mouse cum and stuck them deep inside slowly, but with some force feeling how slick she already was. 

Vera shot up, arching her back and moaned out so fiercely, gritting her teeth from the pleasure she felt by those fingers going deep within her tight little cunt that had been aching for Joan's touch for too too long now. “AHH mmm Oh...Joan...Joan....I....Mmm...” She moaned out, heaving with her breaths, unable to control herself watching Joan moan out to, grinning at how she had such a hold over Bennett, enjoying it just as much as Vera enjoyed it too. 

The Governor pumped her fingers in and out over and over and then, picked up the speed panting as she did so loving it so much the way her Deputy felt on the inside finally getting inside there with her fingers, after always fantasizing of doing so. “Ohh Vera....Mmmm you are so divine” Joan said pushing her head against the moaning Deputy, rocking her hips in motion feeling juices seeping out of her own aching cunt for Vera's touch and only her's. She had never felt anything like this before. Her fingers raced into her cunt more, filling her up and drilling into her harder and harder giving what Vera deserved. 

Vera moaned out, gawking and gasping for breath so deeply it was out of this world but god did it feel amazing. “Joan...mmm Joan....God...I love you” she whispered out in such a rough pant, rocking her small hips down onto those fingers feeling the impact of Joan finger fucking the shit out of her and her fucking her fingers back. It was the best thing she'd ever felt in her entire lifetime literally . “Ahhh Ohhhh OHHHHHH” Vera howled out even more, digging her nails into Ferguson's sides grunting from such pleasure feeling that build up, knowing she was going to pop extremely soon and completely cover Joan Ferguson's fingers in her cum.

**Author's Note:**

> Even during the worst, some truth reveals itself.  
> This is some what of a plot that would be more of a comic relief to sum it up.  
> Do you want to see what happens next? Let me know through comments.  
> Kudos loved<3


End file.
